


【索香】没说出的爱3.2小福利

by Charlie_Nan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Nan/pseuds/Charlie_Nan
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji





	【索香】没说出的爱3.2小福利

没说出的爱

3.2小福利

三月二号，是他的生日。

他永远都在忙着为伙伴们准备食物或者宴会，眼中只有伙伴，自己生日也连同忘记了。

我和路飞他们约定好了，要为他过一次只为他准备的生日。

“娜美小姐，这是我为你做的爱心果汁～”他像一阵旋风一样转到娜美的身旁，将自己带着骑士精神精心制作的果汁献上。

“嘶，好酸啊！”娜美皱起了眉头。

娜美知道圈圈眉不会浪费食物，嘟嘟囔囔得勉强喝了下去。

他的眼里满是受伤。

“对不起，娜美小姐。”

娜美没有理他。

“罗宾小姐，你的咖啡。”他对待罗宾一直都是尊敬又绅士。

“厨师先生，这太甜了。”罗宾微微蹙眉，淡淡地抱怨。

圈圈眉再一次被嫌弃，受伤之余，又多了一点慌张。

“对不起，罗宾小姐。”

罗宾什么都没有说。

他默默地点上一根烟，回到厨房，开始张罗大家的晚饭。

非常丰盛，他做的饭一直都是我们所有人吃过最美味的料理。

“噢～山治！肉～好咸！”路飞啊呜啊呜得席卷了桌上的肉，边吃边抱怨，还差一点穿帮。其实一点也不咸，味道刚刚好，圈圈眉从来不会失手，所有调味品都是恰到好处。

他一脚砸在路飞头上：“吃饭还那么多话，给老子闭嘴！”

来自同伴接二连三的不满让他感到慌张，圈圈眉是个自信的厨师，可他的自信也源于伙伴的信任。

他不太开心，大家还在吃着饭他就出去了。一个人溜到甲板上，撑着桅杆抽烟。

晚风徐徐，他的金发随风飘动，连同那一缕烟，将他笼罩得有些不真实。

布鲁克在厨房门口放风，我们每个人都趁机去准备自己礼物还有给圈圈眉的惊喜。

抽了一根又一根，好像抽烟可以带走烦恼。当他抽到烦恼也都飘走的时候，发现厨房的灯已经灭了。

圈圈眉踩灭了烟头，朝厨房走来。

就在他开灯的一瞬间——

“山治生日快乐！”  
“山治先生生日快乐！”  
“厨师先生生日快乐！”

路飞捧着我们自己做的蛋糕，大家站了一圈把他围在中间。

他惊呆了。愣愣得半天没有反应，眼眶却不自觉地红了。

“真丑……”带着哭腔挤出这么一句话，真是别扭。

大家把礼物都留下，把蛋糕交给我，悄悄地退出去了。厨房里只留下我们两个人。

他大概觉得丢人，一直低着头不让我看到他眼角的一滴泪。我挖了一块奶油，趁他不注意，抹到他嘴唇上。

他下意识的去舔，我看得身上燥热，捧起他毛茸茸的脑袋就亲了上去。

奶油的甜味充斥在两个人的口腔里，甜的盖过了白日所有的苦涩。

“绿藻头，你们是故意的吗？”

“是啊。”

他眼里氤氲着一层薄雾，他动情了。

我把他抱回卧室，两个人很快就扒的一点不剩了。我压在他身上，亲吻着我心爱的人的每一寸肌肤。

“圈圈眉，生日快乐。”  
“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
